Fim de Tarde
by thaishorowitts
Summary: Shortfic continuação de Nascida Para te Fazer Feliz


**Fim de Tarde**

**Parte I**

Era uma sexta-feira. Hermione estava em casa, sentada no sofá de sua sala. Tinha acabado de voltar do trabalho – que havia recomeçado há três dias – e agora pensava no que iria fazer naquele dia. Mas aquele não era um dia como qualquer outro na sua rotina monótona e cansativa. Era o dia em que ela iria se reencontrar com Rony Weasley.

Tomou um banho e escolheu cuidadosamente uma roupa (calça jeans, uma blusa rosa e sapatos de salto alto) e prendeu o cabelo num coque simples e prático. Embora faltasse algum tempo para o reencontro, Hermione resolveu ir logo e passear por Hogsmeade, lembrar dos velhos tempos. Pegou sua bolsa e a aparatou um pouco além do povoado e foi caminhando até o povoado. Sorriu ao ver o lugar onde Sirius havia se escondido no seu quarto ano e logo estava na frente do Três Vassouras.

Aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças incríveis...tristes, felizes... e que deixavam muita saudade. Entrou no pub e se sentou em uma mesa no canto. Em pouco tempo, surgiu a lembrança de seu primeiro beijo com Rony. Ela havia ficado na sala comunal, terminando os deveres, enquanto os alunos da Grifinória estavam aproveitando o dia de sol, quando Rony apareceu.

- Mione! O que você está fazendo aqui? Vamos lá pra fora!

- Mas, Rony, eu preciso terminar os deveres.

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida, Hermione, esquece os livros. Depois você faz esse trabalho, ainda temos o final de semana inteiro.

- Não, Rony! Você conhece aquele ditado: Não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje?

- Sim, como não poderia conhecer se você vive falando?

- Então? Ah... e eu tenho q fazer a redação de Astronomia.

- Ok. Então eu fico aqui com você. – ele disse, se sentando em frente a ela.

- Ah... obrigada. – Hermione sorriu e continuou escrevendo no pergaminho.

- Hermione...

- Sim? – ela olhou para Rony. Ele parecia demasiado vermelho.

- Você... eu... queria...- ele falava com dificuldade, cada vez mais vermelho.

- Sim? – repetiu Hermione.

- Eu gosto de você. – ele disse numa velocidade incrível, como se isso o ajudasse a revelar a verdade e como se impedisse Hermione de escutar.

Porém, a garota ouvira muito bem, pois começou a falar e a corar ao mesmo tempo.

- Rony... eu... eu também... – mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Foi surpreendida por um beijo de Rony.

Uma voz conhecida interrompeu seus pensamentos. Hagrid estava indo em direção a ela.

Parte II 

- Hermione! Como você cresceu! Tudo bem com você? – perguntou ele, apertando sua mão.

- Tudo ótimo! – exclamou ela, com um sorriso – E você? Como está lá em Hogwarts?

- Tudo em ordem. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não vai falar com o Rony? Ele está sentando ali do outro lado.

- Ele está? – ela olhou para a mesa que Hagrid indicou. Rony estava olhando para eles. Levantou-se da mesa e, sorrindo, caminhou em direção à mesa de Hermione.

- Oi, Mione. Como você está?

- Muito bem. – respondeu.

- Bem, vou deixar vocês conversarem – Hagrid falou e, em seguida, saiu do Três Vassouras, enquanto Rony se sentava.

- Então... O que tem feito?

- Só trabalhado mesmo. Quero encaminhar minha carreira. Estudei a vida toda pra isso. – disse sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. – E você?

- Também estou cheio de trabalho, tentando organizar o campeonato britânico de quadribol. E não está nada fácil.

- Hum... E você... Sabe... Está com alguém? – Hermione se arrependeu no instante em que perguntou isso. Não queria parecer ousada.

- Tenho saído com a Lilá Brown.

- Sério?

- Claro que não – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- Ah... – ela riu também.

- E você?

Hermione não respondeu imediatamente. Estava se lembrando do que tinha passado até a semana passada, lamentando-se de não ter feito a coisa certa.

- Ahn... Krum?

- Ah... Não! Não estou com ninguém.

Rony ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, como se também estivesse recordando alguma lembrança. Depois disse, muito sério:

- Eu senti muito a sua falta.

Pronto. Foi a deixa para tudo que Hermione havia passado desaparecer. Ela tinha ido a esse encontro apenas para ver Rony, saber como ele está. Revê-lo era o que ela mais queria há meses. Não esperava que ele se importasse muito. No entanto, ele parecia ter sentido pelo menos um pouco do que ela sentira.

Hermione baixou os olhos e disse com sinceridade.

- Não mais do que eu senti. – e olhou pela janela. Um lindo pôr-do-sol enfeitava o fim de tarde. O rosa em perfeita harmonia com o azul do céu, enquanto o verde do campo, no fim do povoado – encontrava-se com o laranja, na linha do horizonte.

Rony pareceu também estar observando, pois disse em seguida:

- Vamos lá ver?

Ela aceitou o convite, e, em pouco tempo, os dois estavam sentados em uma pequena colina, olhando para o céu. Permaneceram assim durante algum tempo, contemplando o azul escuro ir dominando, devagarzinho, as outras cores. Quando Hermione se virou para Rony, ele estava olhando para ela; e antes q pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi novamente surpreendida por Rony, que iniciou um beijo, o primeiro de um reencontro que duraria mais que uma vida.


End file.
